


Super Villains Are Too Hot

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, a little oc Dan and Arin, super hero/villain au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special school for the Super Hero's and Villains of the world has the same drama of a normal school, if normal involves teleporting and breathing fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

Dr. Wecht's school for the unusually talented was a fancy way of saying school for the future superheros and villains of the world.  The school is divided into two sections, Hero and Villain (morally impaired), which are divided within each other, sidekick and henchmen.  Depending on your powers and how you do on the entrance test is how you will be placed.  Naturally the two sides do not mix well and either does the idea of teaching the villains of the world.  In the mind of Dr. Wecht (SuperDad as many like to call him), there is no way to try to control the wicked while young but you can try to teach them morals and pair them with an equally matched Hero.  During graduation, you will be paired with the Hero/Villain that is best matched for you and will be with you for the rest of your life (given that you do continue to fight into old age).  But this isn't about the school, but more about when a sidekick gets detention for the first time that will change everything.

…....................

            Walking into the West Hall detention room made Arin's heart pound in his chest.  He had always tried his best to keep his head low, being a sidekick it wasn't that hard.  All eyes were on him as soon as his foot hit the floor, it was hard not to look when a broad built teen with a bleach blonde streak of hair and a sailor moon shirt walks in.  Most of the other students went back to what ever they were doing but one.  A skinny, wildly curly haired boy in a leather jacket and skinny jeans who sat in the back of the room liked owned the place.  With the devilish smirk he had, he might as well, Arin could just tell that looks like that could lead to nothing but trouble. 

            The only couple of seats left were in the back, near the boy, who was still staring at him.  Arin took a seat that gave him some privacy from the others and two seats from him.  Detention went on as you'd expect, the teacher (who were all retired hero's and villains) sat at the front of the room and ignored everyone as long as there as no funny business.  Arin took out his DS and started playing Smash, hoping the two hours would fly by fast. 

            Barely thirty minutes in, Arin didn't even notice the kid sitting net to him, watching over his shoulder until he looked to his right without thinking.  He almost screamed but instead jumped and lost the match at the same time.  Sitting next to him was boy he purposely tried to keep distance from and from up close he was even more handsome then before.  The boy was just his type and made a lump form the Arin's throat.

            “Don't stop because of me.”  Even his voice was hypnotic as his face, “It's like I'm not even here.”

            “Um....can I help you?”  Arin finally manged to say with out sounding weird.

            The boy looked Arin up and down and shrugged.  “Kinda looking for a new toy and you're on my wish list.”  Words could not form to describe the shock on Arin's face.  “Kidding, kinda.  Anyway, what ya here for?”  He leaned on the table, arm propping his head up and curls rolling to one side.

            “I....I cussed at a kid.”

            “That's it?!  Damn, they're giving detentions for no reason now a days.  If you got that, I should get expelled.”

            “What did you do?”

            “Told a kid jump into the lake.”

            “......And?”

           “He did.”

  The calmness of that statement made Arin go cold.  He tried his best to pinpoint the kids class and power but just from that he could tell that it wasn't going to be good.  Still in the back of his mind, he thought of all the Hero's that have slipped up and still learning to control them selves while students.  Before he even knew it, detention was over and everyone was getting up, instead of him and the other boy.  Arin was getting ready to pack up when a hand gripped his other shoulder tight.  Jumping out of his skin once again, Arin turned a saw a face he wish he hadn't.

            “Am I interrupting?”  Ross said with his usual smirk.

            Ross was a notorious Villain from Australia who couldn't go two seconds with out pissing anyone off.  With his ability to teleport, instead of doing good or becoming henchmen like most with his power, Ross always choose to do wrong and made sure he was placed as a Villain out of pure stubborn attitude.  He was also the main reason Arin was even in detention.

            “What ya doing hanging out with Fire boy, Danny?”

            “Fire boy?  Can you like throw fire or like become fire?”  Danny's excitement was too cute for Arin to even handle.

            “Even better,”  Ross said before Arin could even breath. “This little sidekick breaths fire when he cusses.”  The intruding boy started rustling his hair and earned himself getting swatted away.

            “And your a side kick?  Such a powerful ability like that and they made you a someones punching bag?  It's like making Colossus be Antman's pool boy.”  Danny got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder and started heading to the door before turning back towards Arin.  “If I was you, I'd ask to retake the test.”


	2. Dorm safe Dorm

Getting back to his dorm after detention felt like the two minute walk was miles.  It was way later then normal but luckily his room mate was still awake.  Barry sat at his computer where he spent most of his days.  For a kid who can talk to animals, he rarely ever goes outside.  Most people would think that it's awesome but Barry will constantly remind anyone who will listen, that animals won't have intelligent conversations with you, it will only be about food and being scared shitless for their life.   

            “How's my little rebel boy?”

            “You know, scared straight.”

            Barry turned slowly in his swivel chair like an old fashion Bond Villain.  “Explain.”

            Arin went on to tell him everything, from the little side comment from Dan to Ross popping in.  There wasn't much to say but Arin was still a little confused on what even happened back there.  His roommate knew practically everyone, the animals are not the best at keeping secretes if they over hear them, so Arin tried to find out who the skinny kid was.

            “Ross was hanging with him, could be a couple of kids, you know I'm better with powers instead of names.”

            “I don't really know, all he said was that he told a kid to jump in the lake and he did that wa-”

            “He told the kid what to do?”

            “Ya?”

            Barry covered his mouth and looked like someone just threw him a pretty awesome surprise party.  After swirling around in his chair, he finally stopped and laid down the facts. “There's only one Dan in this entire school that can control people, Dan Avidan, The Siren, a level 5 Villain.”

            Heart sinking, Arin could only imagine the types of things Danny has done to get a level 5 ranking. There was only 6 levels in each section of the school but if you were placed as a level 6 Villain, you'd be sent straight to a containment facility.  Only a rare few ever reached level 5, there was only three in the whole school that year.

            Arin leaned his head back and muttered, “Oh fuck.”  A tiny flame licked the air as the words flowed out.

…....................................

            Sitting in the Boy Villain dorm hall, Danny and Ross sat across each other.  Danny flipped through the latest addition of his favorite Rock magazine as the younger of the two tried his hardest to sit still, thumping his leg.  The older teen looked over the top of his magazine and cocked an eyebrow. 

            “Yes?”

            “We’re not gonna talk about how you were totally checking out that sidekick?!”

            Danny rolled his eyes and tried to go back to his reading if it wasn’t for the boy teleporting in front of him and swiping it out of his hands.  After popping back into his seat, Ross tucked the magazine in his back pocket and looked at Danny with wide eyes.  If there was one thing the young teen was good at it was pissing everyone off, even his close friends.  Danny’s eyes turned a creamy light brown and his voice turned into a siren-like whisper.

            “Give it back now~”

            With a snort, Ross retorted, “You know your mind games don’t work on me.  It’s the only reason you keep me around.  Now, let’s talk about the good boy you found.”

            Danny hated to admit that Ross was the only living person so far that he could not control.  No matter how many times he tried to wrap his head around it, he still didn’t understand how.  It was one of the few reasons he kept the annoying kid around, only person he knew actually wanted to be near him and wasn’t told to.

“What about him?  He’s just some sidekick I decided to tease.  You aren’t usually the type to get jealous Ross.”

            “Me?  Jealous?  As if, just you know, curious.  Being the big bad guy you are, you always vowed to keep out of Hero stuff until after school.”

            Danny crossed his arms and sinked into the couch.  “Just bored.”

            “Suuuuuuuuure.”

            “Shut up.  Is there anything you can tell me about that kid?  You seemed to know a lot about him.”

            Ross spent the next hour talking about how Ross picked on him a little too much the day before.  Being the little trouble maker he is, Ross kept teleporting around Arin, pushing him and swiping binders and books away from him.  Usually most people try to ignore him but he must have pushed too much because next thing he knows, Arin was shouting “Fuck off!”  And almost burned Ross’s eyebrows off.  With using fire abilities on school campus, and not in the designated classes, was an instant detention.

            “For such a quite kid, his words pack a punch.  Was so lucky I popped out of there just in time.”

            “Makes ya wonder what would happen if you push him a little more over the edge.  Every Hero has a bad side no matter how hard those good-two-shoes try to hide it.”

            In a flash, Ross was right beside Danny making one of his annoying faces. “Sounds like someone’s got a crush.”

            Before he could even poof away, Danny grabbed his face and pushed him back, stealing back his magazine while Ross laid sideways on the floor, giggling.


	3. Class Time

The next few days went by without any problems.  Ross had been warned for the third time that month to keep out of the Hero Hall’s to avoid any more trouble.  Arin almost sighed in relief after the craziness last week.  After his outburst, a couple kids would point and whisper as he walked by, the one thing he wanted to avoid.  Students with fire abilities usually fell into two categories, Hero or Villain. Not wanting the responsibility of either class, Arin begged Dr. Wecht in person to put him in Sidekick classes.  The walk to fourth period fire safety class was quite, only three other kids in it with him so there wasn’t really anyone to bump into. 

            Fire safety takes place in a bunker on the other side of the soccer field.  Since most of the students needing this class have such a powerful and destructive ability, their classes takes place far from other students.  It was one of the rare mixed classes, having two Hero’s and a Villain working side by side to better control themselves.  The Villain’s power was turn completely into flames, burning everything in his sight.  The others had basic fire throwing abilities.  Arin always felt so out of place, he is the first recorded person to breathe fire with dirty words.  It sounds awesome in theory if he didn’t cuss like a sailor.  His best friend from back home helped him when they were trying to hide his powers but that only goes so far. 

            Today was target practice.  The Hero’s went up first, hitting most targets but the last one.  Their teacher, who could make anything burst into flames with her mind, gave them A’s and words of encouragement.

            “That last one is always so tricky, but by the end of the year I know you’ll get it.  Now, Billy, your course is to run through this obstacle but only burn what’s blue.  Aaaaaaaaand Go!”

            The class went by slow as usual.  Arin sat in the corner playing one of his games as the others went on with their courses.  Billy didn’t do so well, at first only burning the blue targets but then burning everything else, almost hitting the teacher.  Ms.  Combusto doused him with water without flinching once he got close and had him sit in time out for the rest of class. 

            “Hanson, your turn.”

            Slowly getting up, Arin walked over and sighed before starting through his normal exercises.  Softly, he whispered “Shit” only causing a little smoke to escape his lips.  The louder he got, the more the flame appeared, starting as a little spark and turning into two foot long flame.  It wasn’t till he screamed “FUCK!” did the fire shoot out across the bunker, burning all the others courses.

            Ms. Combusto started writing down his progress before muttering to herself.  “If only it you didn’t have to be so voguer.”

 ………………………….

            “How’d class go?”  Barry asked as soon as Arin got back to the dorm.

            Arin waved him off and plopped down on his bed.  After fire safety class, he had gym which worked him like a dog because he wasn’t as athletic as most of his class.  He couldn’t rant all day about how unfair to be stuck in a gym class when most of the other students had super strength, speed and flight.  With the weekend just around the corner, it would be so amazing, if Arin had plans. 

            “Why don’t we go somewhere this weekend and be, I don’t know, normal teenager.”

            Barry sighed and turned towards his roommate. “Going out means being near animals and that means they’ll talk and want food.  Do you know how many squirrels are in the city?

            “If I buy you two tons of acorns, can we go to the teen club?”

            “……..Maybe…..”


	4. Clubbing gone Wrong

The club was loud and obnoxious, the two boys didn’t understand why anyone would want to be in a place like this.  The music was so loud that words could not even be heard and five minutes in, Arin got elbowed twice. 

            “You wanted this,” Barry muttered as he sipped his soda.

            Much to his regret, Arin did want this.  He’d spent too many years just being in his room.  It wasn’t like there was anywhere else to go, it was the only club just for the students.  He knew a few of the kids but none of his friends but Barry was at least there.  Everyone was dancing and in their own business except for two.  Arin’s heart almost leapt out of his chest when he saw the bouncing curls from across the room.  The temptation to be every high school movie plot was almost too much, but he turned away a little too late.  Before he knew it, Arin locked eyes with Ross and quickly turned away.

            “Fudge nut,” Arin whispered.

            “What happened?”

            Before Arin could even answer, Barry saw the skinny Australian pop beside Arin before disappearing with him.  All Arin could see was darkness with deafening silence right before the loud noise of the club exploded his ears.  Danny sat before them with a wide smirk on his face, which would’ve made Arin a little flustered if he wasn’t still in shock of what happened.

            “How can you do that?  Like, how do you not go insane?” Arin said softly as he turned towards Ross who only shrugged it off.

            “Enough of that, now, how come a shy little sidekick like you doing in a place like this.”

            “Nothing, can’t a guy hang with his friend.”

            “And not with me?” Danny said with mock concern.  “Don’t worry, Ross was the one who wanted you over here.”

            Just the idea of the little trouble maker had plans for him was terrifying.  Arin thought after what happened in the hall way would have scared Ross away from him but that was more a hopeful dream.  Before he could ask what was up, Ross gripped both Arin’s and Danny’s shoulders and popped away.  There was no way in hell  Arin could ever see himself getting used to the infinite darkness of whatever place they were, not that he even wanted to know.  In a blink, the three of them were what seemed to be a small closet before Ross disappeared away from them.

            “Ross!”  From the outburst, it seemed like not even Danny knew what was happening, which made Arin feel a little better.

            “Guess he is an ass to everyone.”

            “You’re telling me.”

            Danny gave up banging on the door and leaned against the door trying not to look at Arin.  Things were a little awkward, not true, completely awkward with no talking.  Arin didn’t know what to say, he’s only spoken maybe five lines to the guy, not even five lines.  His first thought went straight to Barry and worrying about making him panic.  Danny took at his phone and started furiously tapping.  Seeing nothing was going on, Arin sat in the corner and twiddled his thumbs.  Having no games, after promising Barry he wouldn’t bring any, he didn’t have much to do.  One deep sigh later, Danny sat down on the floor next to him.

            “He’s not letting us out till we talk.”

            “About what?” 

            “About feelings and stuff and I don’t know.”  Danny ruffled his hair hard and groaned.

            A super villain and a sidekick locked in a closet together, Arin knew there has got to be a joke there.  The two of them tried to start talking but kept getting left opened mouth and no words.  Arin was the one to finally break the ice.

            “Ya like Katamari Demacy?”

            “What the fuck?”

            The need to slap himself grown, wishing he kept his mouth shut. “It’s a Japanese game that’s a little odd.”

            “Explain.”

            Arin went on to explain the game from everything from the music to the story.  When he finally worked up the courage to look at Danny, he was shocked.  The skinny teen was genially smiling and listening intensely.  Hearing him laugh made Arin’s chest feel kind of tight.

            “You have got to show me when we get out of here.”

            “That sounds nice.”

            The two sorta stared at each other for a little bit.  It wasn’t awkward but there was something there that neither of them could place.  Before anything could even be thought of Danny’s phone started playing Rush. Rolling his eyes, Danny answered it.

            “Yes?!  What?  Maybe……Shut up!  No….no……hell no….Ross come on.  Please……I will….please….fine.”  He hung up and thumping his head against the wall behind him.

            “What’d Ross say?”

            “He’s gonna come get us in three….two….”

            Before he got to one, the Ausie popped in front of them, scaring the shit out Arin, grabbing their shoulders.  Once again, they were in the vast nothingness.  Arin covered his ears before they appeared back at the teen club.  It felt nice not to have his ears pop this time.  He was the only one from the group still there, he figured the other two went to their dorms.  Turning around, Barry was right in his face.

            “Where did you go???  I thought you were kidnapped!”

            “I’m fine, man.”

            “You got some explaining to do.”


	5. Feelings Hurt Worse Then a Punch to the Face

“You were locked in a closet with Mr. Evil himself and you didn’t jump his bones?”

Barry always knew what not to say in a dirty club bathroom.  Luckily, the only guys there to hear were either too drunk or too high to care.  Arin wanted to go somewhere a little more private but this was the best they could get with Barry nagging him for an explanation. 

            “Why would I ever do that?”

            “Because you’re hopelessly head over heels for the baddie and that D.”

            “Who are and what have you do with Barry?”

            Laughing it off, he replied, “It’s this club scene, it’s doing weird stuff to me.  Let’s bounce.”

…………………………………………

            “Tell me, did you kiss?”

            Ross kept popping from one side of Danny to the other as the taller teen tried to walk away.  Fumes could be practically seen coming out of his ears.  He finally gotten a chance to talk with Arin and have some one on one time with him and it had to be ruined.  Without even thinking, Danny swung his fist only to have it make contact with Ross’s cheek.  Holding his cheek, most would have gotten mad or start crying, but instead looked up at his friend with a wide smirk.

            “It’s been a while since we got in a good fist fight.  Wanna go tough guy?”

            “You actually did something right but then you ruined it with your stupid antics.  Just giving us five more minutes would have saved you this fight.”

            “So, you do like him.”

            “That’s rich coming from a guy who wants to marry a Hero.  He’s a silly little sidekick that means nothing.  Someone like me doesn’t have time to just waist with a henchman’s punching bag.  The only thing I’m interested in is the infamy that will come from my name once I’m out of this hell hole.”

            Before Ross could even say something, Danny stormed down the hall and off to his dorm room.  The pain in his chest kept growing and becoming tighter.  It was all a lie, lie upon lie.  With the imagine he has spent five years maintaining, there was no way he would ever show that he had feelings.  Years of setting dominance, controlling who he can to get to the top, stomping all who tried to pick on him because of his lanky appearance.  He knew in the back of his mind that Ross would never let it go, no matter how many times he’d pick on him for practically throwing himself at the Hero, Holly.

            Danny slammed his door shut and wished for once he had a roommate to talk to, just a normal friend.  Being such a high class Villain, he wasn’t allowed to share his room like all the other kids in fear he’d warp someone to become as evil as him.  Most saw it as being the luckiest kid at school, but it was lonely.  Before his mind could go further down the rabbit hole, Danny sorted through his music until he found his favorite mix tape and plugged into his old school cassette player. The world started to melt around him and then the pain in his chest started to ease. 

………………………………

            As soon as Arin and Barry got back to their dorm, Arin went over to his laptop and started messaging his one connection to the outside, “normal” world.  To his luck, his lifelong best friend was online too late at night. 

           

Egoraptor- Hi Suz

            Mortem3r- Hey Buddy, what’s up?

            Egoraptor- Remember that one kid I told you about

            Mortem3r- That hot bad guy that can control people?”

            Egoraptor- I never said he was hot!

            Mortem3r- The way you go on about him and described him, you know he’s hot, what about him?

            Egoraptor- Well, I got locked in a closet…with him

            Egoraptor- And no I did not kiss him!

           

            After about five or ten minutes, Arin started getting nervous about what was going through her mind.  Knowing her, she was probably freaking out or something.  Back before he got sent to the school, Suzy was his wingwoman/power controller.  Without her, he would have been sent to the schools years ago.  It still hurt that she can’t be here with him, having no powers meant not even a tour of the school.  At the fifteen minute mark, she finally responded.

           

            Mortem3r- OH MY GOD!  Why didn’t you?? You had the perfect shot!  Tell me all!

 

            “See, Suzy agrees with me,” Barry said with his face inches over Arin’s shoulder, making him jump.

            “Barry!  Stop reading my text or I’m gonna get every bird on campus to never stop talking to you.  You know Holly would do it for me.”

            Hands up in defense, Barry went back to his side of the room, still chuckling.


	6. Let's Go

            It was the weekend, the only time students could go off campus to the “normal” world.  Administrators treated it like going on a field trip; every student needed parent permission form and be behaviorally approved by the teachers.  The behavior check was mostly for Villains and frequent delinquents.  Most students took it as a chance to get some fresh air and interact with others, except for Arin and his friends.  Sitting on the schools front lawn talking about everything and nothing.

            “Let’s go out,” Arin blurted out.  He didn’t know why he got the idea or where it came from.

Barry snorted and replied, “On a date?”

            “No, like, outside.  Be normal teens for once in our lives.”

            Everyone looked at him wide eyed, even Mark, who tried to push for the same thing every week.  All of them sat in a circle on the lawn and slowly went back to their own little things.  Barry sat next to Kevin, trying to talk him into turning invisible and mess with Mark.  Holly, who can control all with wings, held her favorite pidgon and

petting it slowly.  Going down the line, all their friends had different powers.  Mark was unbelievably strong, Cry could shape shift into anyone he wanted; leaving his true appeance a mystery. Most of them fell into the line of side chick, except for Holly and Mark, the only hero’s.

            “I’ve been saying this for a year and now you want to?  We are going people, not taking no for an answer anymore!”  Mark boasted as he picked up everyone one by one off the ground.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

            Down town is nothing special.  A few small town shops and food places, that’s really it.  The group of them go from collector shop to tiny comic book store to the local yogurt store.  Each of them took turns going nuts over all the toppings.  Walking down the street in a group, trying to avoid all the kids glued to their phones playing the latest phone game craze.  It wasn’t until they passed by the old theater did they all almost jump out of their skins. 

            Appearing in front of them out of thin air, Danny and Ross.  The two looked at them like a predator looks at prey.  Everyone was taken a back a little, except for Arin who has become unfortunately immune to their shenanigans.

            “Sidekicks on a field trip, how exciting.”  Danny said in barely a whisper. “First time outside your little bubbles?”

            “You’re not scaring anyone.  No one here things either of you are scary.”  Cry spoke up.  His hair turned red and spikey, still learning how to keep his emotions from controlling his appearance.

            “We’re not after you.  I need to talk with Arin for a bit….alone.”

            Barry could barely keep his shit eating grin to himself and he shoved the teen towards Danny.  Everyone was kind of surprised and whispered about amoungst themselves of what it could mean. All Arin could think of as the reluctantly walked away with the Villain was how he regretted ever thinking about leaving campus. 

            “Now since they’re gone,”  Ross spoke up as the two went around the corner. “I may speak with Holly?”  He looked like a little boy asking nicely for a treat after drawing on the walls.

            “Maybe in the next life.”

            “So there is a chance?”


	7. All Alone

“I swear, it’s just a talk.”  Danny chuckles a little as he looks over his shoulder at Arin.

Since he got separated from his friends, Arin had unconsciously been keeping a few feet distance from Danny.  Last time the two “talked” they got locked into a closet. Arin wasn’t taking any chances this time.and was still keeping his distance.  After turning a corner, the two ended up in the little park down town.  Wasn’t much too it but not a lot of people liked it because of the loud water fountain, perfect for talks or muggings.  Arin feared for both.

“Will you at least sit next to me.  I swear I won’t bite,”  Danny looked him up and down, “yet.”

Arin could just feel his face start to burn.  He quickly sat down beside Danny and bent over a bit, covering his face with hair.

“What is this all about? Ross put you up to this again?”

“This was all me, Ross doesn’t know what we’re talking about.”

“What are we talking about?”  Arin looked over at Danny, trying to give the most serious face he could fake.

The older teen opened his mouth and closed it, this happened a few more times before he groaned and ruffled his hair.  The usually cool and and mysterious boy was now just as nervous as him and looking a little flustered.  Arin understand it but he had an urge to wrap an arm around his tell him it’s ok.

Faintly Arin could hear Danny whisper, “This was so much easier in my head.”

“Dan?” 

Danny lifted his head a little, hair littering his face and covering up some of his best features.  Not thinking, Arin reached over and tucked some of the hair behind Danny’s ear.  Seeing his face turn red also and just be stunned was kind of cute to Arin.  It was refreshing to see this other side of the misfit of a boy.  The moment didn’t last long as Danny closed the gap between them, their lips meeting.  

Mind went blank.  Arin could think of a single thing or remember anything except that all he wanted to do was kiss back.  His eyes closed slowly as his body leans in, moving on it’s own.  He can feel one of Danny’s hands in his hair, cupping the back of his head.  When the kiss broke, Arin wanted to just grab Danny by his shirt and pull him back it felt so good and right.  Instead, Danny pulled him close into a hug.  Arin’s face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and he never wanted to leave.  Just his smell was driving Arin crazy.  This crush was getting too far out of hand it was making him crazy.

Arin whispered , “Fuck,”  as he realized he had gone too deep, also sending a flaming a cross Danny’s neck.  

The older teen yelped and that was all Arin needed to get up and start running.  Running back to his friends, the boy let out a series of cusses that left smoke and tinny flames trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I swear it looks longer in Word


	8. Hermit Time

Arin would not leave his room no matter how much his friends tried to brib him.  His face would not stop being beat red, burning hotter every time he thought about the day before.  Danny kissed him, that fact would not stop repeating in his head no matter how many times he thought it was fake.  Pretty soon Arin was convinced he’d go mad. 

“I’m heading out with the guys. Sure you don’t want to tag along?”  

Without unraveling himself from his blanket cocoon, Arin waved Barry to go on without him.  There was still no way he’d leave while there was still a chance of seeing Danny.  He knew he couldn’t stay hold up in his room for the rest of his life but it didn’t stop Arin from trying.  

“Uuuuuuugh flipping FISHSTICKS!” Arin shouted, trying not to burn his comforter for the school refused to replace it for the 6th time.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

 Some how, Barry dragged him out of bed, many after threatening to make dogs shit in his bed.   The last place Arin wanted to be was the teen club again after what happened last time, but Barry felt it would do him some good.  He made sure to unimpressed and to catch no ones eyes.  

“I don’t wanna be here,”  He whined while pulling on the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Not gonna let you turn into a hermit over something you won’t tell me about.”

There was no way Arin could tell Barry. he’d only tease him till the end of days.  Arin hadn’t even told Suzy yet in fear she’d blab.  It hurt that he couldn’t tell her but he couldn’t tell her but he couldn’t take that risk.  Just his luck, something coming from across the dance floor caught his eyes.  The wild curls weaved around the crowd towards him like a lion tail threw tall grass.

“B…Barry, we gotta go.”  Arin couldn’t even attempt to hide his panic. 

“Why?”

Barry didn’t get an answer before seeing Danny behind Arin with his finger up to his lip.


	9. The Talk

"Hiding from me?" Was all Arin had to hear to make his eyes go wide.  This is not what he wanted tonight.

Frantically looking around for some life line, Arin saw that Barry had disappeared and the only other person there he knew was Ross dancing like a dork.  He knew it was now or never as he slowly turned around to finally face Danny.  Instead of the usually little smirk he had, Danny was smiling pretty brightly.  The guy looked like a kid looking at a puppy, it was cute but so not the Danny Arin had seen.  Before Arin could say a word, Danny took his hand and dragged him out side.  It was a lot quieter and starting to get chilly.  

Danny leaned against the side of the teen club and sighed. "You can't run from me forever."

"Who says I'm running?" Arin was already starting to shiver a little.

"Well, not leaving your dorm is kinda hiding.  You don't know how long it took to convince Barry to get you outside."

"You used your powers on Barry?!"

"What?"  Danny stood straight up, looking hurt. "No, I actually haven't used them in a while.  Do you really think I'm stupid enough to use my powers on the guy I like friend?  I'm evil, not stupid."

Just hearing Danny referring to him like that made Arin start to blush again.  What he would do to just run back to his room or the fire safety class.  He had some words he needed to get off his chest with out burning the town down.  With all the thoughts running through his head, Arin hadn't noticed how quiet it was again.  Danny stood infront of him, looking like he wanted to do something and still not sure about it.  Something about him seemed different, it wasn't the usual bad boy "I can do what ever I want and still look this good", he seemed like a regular teen right now.  Nothing intimidating,  he looked as nervous as Arin felt.  

"You ok?"  Arin finally asked.

Danny's hands shot straight to his hair, ruffling it big time as he groaned. "I don't know.  I haven't ever really felt like this and I don't want to ruin it.  Arin, you have no idea how much I just want to hold you right now.  I know you want to run, I can see it in your face, but.....but I want to grab ya and stop you."  His eyes shyly dropped to his feet.  "I wannt kiss ya but scared you'd burn me.....again."

The thought of What happened down town flooded back to Arin.  The kiss, the hug, the little fire.  It was Arin's turn to get frazzled, spinning around before facing back to Dan with his hands covering his face.

"I...I am so sorry about that....Did it scar?"

With a little smile, Danny lifted up part of his fluff, exposing his long slender neck that had a faint pink line.  Arin didn't even hear what Danny said or know why he was chuckling, all he could do was stare as some not so pure thoughts took over.  It took Danny snapping his fingers to break him of his little trance.

"You like what you saw?  Into scars?"

"What?  As if, I was just inspecting it to see if it'd be permanent."  More under his breath then anything, Arin mumbled.  "You're lucky it's not."

Before things could slip back into being an awkward silence, Danny grabbed Arin's hands which made him jump.  The older teen leaned forward a bit and looked like he was going to Arin the best secrete ever.

"I'm not gonna let you hide away.  Come with me on sunday."

"Huh?"

"I want to take you with me down town on Sunday.  As a date."

".......Huh?!"


	10. Gym Class and Pre Date Jitters

Gym was not as excited as it sounded.  Being at a school full of super powered teens, you’d figured it’d have amazing obstetrical courses or something.  Not a ex Super Hero who refused to take off his costume teaching the kids day by day how to be a better high kicker.  A lot of the other students thought him and his fellow teacher friends, who also would not take off their costumes from their villain and hero days, were loser.  That was all but Danny, who thought they were the coolest.

“Day 14 of Dr. Sung’s tips on how to be a better high kicker!  Nun-chucks!”  The teacher started swinging a pair of nun-chucks that he pulled out of no where.

It would have been impressive if this wasn’t the second day on nun-chucks.  Others students continued to talk among each other, which earned them a lap around the gym, before they had to demonstrate their skills.  That was all but Danny.  He was sitting at the top of the bleachers not allowed to participate with the other students after he made a kid almost jump off the top of the bleachers.  He didn’t mind gym or the teacher, the fact that he still had to dress out was what bugged him.  Gym shorts, plain black shirt and a hoodie that he tried desperately to tug down on to hide the shorts was what he had to wear every class.  

“That’ll be the end for today, tomorrow be ready for push ups!”  Dr. Sung shouted, way more excited about it then anyone else.  

As Danny got of the bleachers, he approached his teacher.  “Hey, are you guys doing practice any time soon?  I have a date coming up and was thinking maybe showing you guys off.”  

No one but Danny seemed to know that Dr. Sung and a few other teachers were in a band.  He was their number one fan and even tried to sing for them, but ended up hypnotizing everyone in the building.  

“Danny boy got a date?  Being a responsible adult I have to ask, did you mind trick them into it?  It’s not right to do, Don’t care how lonely you are it’s wro-”

“No no no.  I’ve never used my powers on him and….I never want to.  Just want to make the first date a little extra special.”

“Come here!”  The gym teacher pulled the younger boy close and gave him a nuggy, messing the boys hair up even more.  The two laughed it off before Danny headed into the locker room to change.

……………………………….

“Getting ready for your date with Mr. Bad-Boy?”  Barry cooed from across the room.

Arin had spent the last twenty minutes staring at his closet when his room mate walked in.  Most of his closet was anime shirts or pink.  He now truly understood why it took girls so long to get ready on dates.  

“Shut up and help me pick something or I swear I’m buying a dorm pet.”

Eyes going wide, Barry rushed over to Arin and started looking through his closet too.  They later decided on a pink button up shirt with black jeans.  As Arin messed around with his hair, trying to figure if he should wear it up or keep it down, the two bantered.

“Maybe if you keep helping me with dates I can try and get you one.”

“Only if it’s Suzy,”  Barry said more to himself.

It was no surprise to Arin that Barry had a crush on his childhood friend.  Ever since unpacked a pic they took before he was sent to the school, Barry kept asking about her.  It had gotten to the point that Arin introduced them to each other and the two had been online chatting a lot lately.  Arin never said it out loud but was sure Barry knew he’d be ok with it.  

“Do you even know what you guys are gonna go do?”

Arin paused before saying, “Not really.”

“You never talked about it with him?  For all you know he could take you back to his dorm and you two spend the who time doing the forbidden dance.”

Arin looked over at Barry confused, that was until do a dirty gesture of a finger on one hand penetrating a circle he made with the other.  His face turned the brightest red he’d ever seen as he turned away and went back to looking in the mirror.  He was too embarrassed to even look at his face, knowing he was still blushing.

“Th-that’s not gonna happen.”

“Bet you wouldn’t mind if it did.”


	11. First Date Nerves

The time has come and all Arin wanted to do was run back to his dorm.  He stood outside the lunch room, playing with the buttons on his shirt as he waited.  It wasn't like Danny was late, still had half an hour before they were even supoosed to meet up, but Arin felt like this could all be a joke.  One very mean heart prank to get a lonely side kicks hopes up and watch them crash.  Once he saw Danny turn the corner and head straight for him, all Arin wanted to do was to kick himself for having doubts.  
  
"Hey you," Danny said once he got close enough, giving a warm sweet smile.  
  
"Hey."  
  
In his pink button up and jeans, Arin felt so under dressed with Dan in full gothic, post apopalitic get up, ripped layers and all.    
  
"Ya ready?"  Danny turned, ready to head out.  
  
"Well,"  Arin wanted to kick Barry right now.  "Are we going to your dorm....or heading out?"  
  
Watching Danny's face turn pink too cute for him to handle.  It took a bit for him to form the right words.  
  
"I'm not allowed to have people in my room, you know, for being evil and all.  Plus, um,  I don't want to rush anything."  
  
It was sweet that Danny wanted to take things slow but it was the evil part that punched Arin with reality.  He was on a date with one of the biggest villians in their school.  The things that this boy had done was enough to make the teachers have to keep an eye on him.  Arin was already so far deep, he couldn't just run and forget his feelings.  
  
"You ok?  You're very quite."    
  
Danny stopped walking and reached out, touching Arin's arm.  He didn't realize that he had zoned out.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little nervous.  Never been on a date before."  
  
"It might be surprising but, I haven't either."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Total truth.  People like the bad boy persona but once they get to the dorky center, they lose interest.  But,  I don't know,  I have a good feeling about you."  He looked over at Arin.  It was like he was a completely different person then the kid he met back in detention.  How this huge softy could even be considered evil was a little shocking.  "I want to show you something that I haven't shown anyone before.  I think you'd like it."  
  
The two stood outside the music classroom.  Arin gave Danny a confused look.  Without an answer, Danny pushed the door open and revealing some of the teachers with insturments. Arin knew them, he had Commander Meouch for biology and Doctor Sung for gym but still didn't know what was going on   
  
"This is TWRP and they're about to blow you mind."  Danny said while smiling like a huge child.


	12. Too Cute To Be True

The concert did indeed, blow Arin's mind.  It was so cool to see the usually goofy teachers rocking out.  The show didn't end till around 11.  Dr. Sung offered to walk with them back to the dorms but was quickly pushedaway by Danny.  It was super cold outside and Danny was regretting not wearing a jacket.  
  
"You ok, man?  You're shaking like crazy."  Arin asked.  
  
"I'm f-fine."  
  
Danny almost jumped out of his skin when something extremely warm cupped his hand.  Lookig down he saw it was Arin's hand.  It was the first time they've ever done that.  Danny could help but smile.  He did have questions though.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Having a fire type power makes ya like a furnance.   Not fun to share a bed with."  
  
"With my cold skinny ass I think it'll be perfect."  
  
There was no hiding the blush on Arin's face as they looked at each other smiling.  It was so hard to surpress the feeling that he needed to run, that Arin had to get out of there.  This was not the Danny that he met in detention, in fact he was better.  When Danny stopped walking did he get snapped from his thoughts.  
  
"I had fun tonight."  Danny's little smile was killing him.  
  
"So did I.  They sounded awesome!"  
  
"Glad to have someone to finally share them with.  So, this is the part I kiss you good night?"  
  
All Arin could do was nod, too worried he'd ruin the moment.  It took all his strengh to keep still as Danny slowed leaned towards him.  Danny looked to hot as he closed his eyes.  His lips felt so soft against Arin's.  It was sweet and short even though both boys had the erge to pull each other closer and kiss till they were panting for breath.  It was sweet, till Ross popped out of no where and stole Danny away.  
  
\- - - - -   
  
The room was dark but Danny knew ut was his dorm.  He turned towards Ross,  the other teen caught it with ease.  Danny was ready to teach him a lesson in not fucking up.  
  
"We need to talk," Ross said in the most serious tone he could muster.  It was not going to be good.


	13. Oh No

"A rebellion?"  
  
"And they want a strong baddy to lead it."  Ross further explained.  
  
Trying to wrap his head around everything, Danny passed his dorm room.  It was all to much.  How Ross was able to stay calm about any of it was beyond him.    
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Why not you?  You're the highest villian we have.  Don't tell me that sidekick made you soft."  The smirk on Ross's face deserved to be pumched.  "Do I have to take care of him to get the real you back?"  
  
In two strides, Danny was up on Ross with a hand around his throat.  They hadn't spoken in a week, hoping to finally be ride of the pest.  What Danny wouldn't do to be able to control Ross for once.  
  
"Do it," Ross choked out, "wonder what your little boyfriend would do if he saw how you really are.  I wouldn't be surprised if he was the first causalty."  
  
Danny was shaking with rage.  He knew Ross could pop out when ever it was too much, there was no danger but he stayed seated.  It was exactly what he wanted, to prey on Danny's eratic emotions.  
  
"You keep him out if this!"  
  
"I will, if you will lead us."  
  
"You just want my powers."  
  
Ross leaned into Danny's grip further, his smile be coming more crazed.  "Yes."  
  
\- - - - -   
   
"So he just poofed?"  
  
"Ya, i got kissed and poofed."  
  
Arin layed down on his bed laughing at himself.  His face was still burning up from the kiss. Barry was no help, bringing it up every few seconds.  
  
"Knowing Ross he's probably jealous you stole his evil play thing."  
  
"But that's the thing, he's not evil."  
  
"Just misunderstood?"  Barry said in a playfully mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up. I'm serious.  He's," Arin sighed, "I can"t explain it."  
  
"You got it bad."


End file.
